


Find Us In A Week

by AnyaBantik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Новое дело Тонкс отличается от предыдущих. Во-первых, ей не нужно раскрывать преступления, а лишь собирать информацию и передавать ее клиенту. Только вот проблема в том, что ей даже нечего передавать. Он такой скучный, но в тоже время каким-то образом Тонкс не может прекратить следить за ним.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 3





	Find Us In A Week

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Find Us In A Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234374) by [myscribblingquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill). 



Это скучнейшая работа, которая у неё когда-либо была. 

Ну, то есть не совсем. Работа-то не скучная, Тонкс нравится быть детективом, но вот человек, за которым её попросили следить? Он скучный. 

Она даже понятия не имеет, что ей нужно искать, если только, конечно, её клиент не хочет знать, какой кофе этот мужчина пьёт или действительно ли он привязан к своим студентам — да, это так, и это здорово — видеть учителя, которому на самом деле нравятся его ученики. Но кроме мусора, который он уронил на улице, — и затем вернулся и поднял его — Тонкс не может найти ничего нечестивого насчёт него.

Ремус Люпин, профессор местного университета и посетитель чуть ли не каждой библиотеки в радиусе пяти кварталов, определённо самый неинтересный человек, за которым Тонкс когда-либо приходилось следить. И всё же она продолжает это делать. 

Прошло уже больше недели с тех пор, как она получила его имя вместе с усмешкой и просьбой найти какой-либо компромат на него. Вообще-то обычно Тонкс берётся за серьёзные случаи: убийства, похищения, кражи, а не преследование людей, но ей нужны деньги, а так можно легко заработать.

Неважно, что прошла уже неделя, а она все ещё ходит за этим парнем по пятам.

Ремус странным образом привлекателен. У него самые абсурдные друзья, которых Тонкс когда-либо видела, и кошки, кажется, ненавидят его, но Тонкс он нравится. Она перестала искать компромат на него. Её отчёт был написан уже несколько дней назад: его характеристика и краткое описание обыденных привычек. Это самая лёгкая работа, которая у неё когда-либо была. 

Но она все ещё не позвонила клиенту, чтобы отчитаться. 

Ей нужна причина, по которой она может оказываться каждое утро в той же кофейне, что и он, видеть, улыбается ли он после уроков или нет.

Он, как ни странно, успокаивает. Его стабильная жизнь и некоторые нерегулярные случаи, которые она видела, убедили Тонкс в том, что они могли бы стать друзьями. Что они могли бы стать друзьями, если бы она не следила за ним, напоминает она себе. К тому же, ей действительно нравится его любимая кофейня, они продают отличные кексы, которые по вкусу напоминают мамины кексы.

Но когда её клиент звонит, Тонкс отчитывается и пытается думать о чём-либо ещё кроме Ремуса Люпина. У неё есть и другие дела. Нужно расследовать мошенничество, а также найти пропавшего подростка, но и что, что она каждое утро сюда заходит? Ей нравится эта кофейня. И это никак не связано с кем бы то ни было, кто также ходит сюда.

Она не осознаёт, что стала заходить сюда так же регулярно, как и Ремус, пока бариста не запомнил её имя и заказ. Мысль о том, что она привязалась к нему, раздражает. Она ведь профессионал, ей не следует привязываться к людям, за которыми она следит.

Тонкс избегает эту кофейню так долго, насколько возможно. 

Но уже меньше чем через неделю она возвращается. 

Когда Ремус входит в кофейню, она напрягается; прошло пять дней, а он выглядит уставшим. Из своего расследования она знает, что он проводит у доктора больше времени, чем обычный человек. Медицинские файлы для такого вида расследования закрыты. Но она не хочет знать, почему он ходит туда, она лишь хочет узнать, в порядке ли он и лечат ли его.

Он выглядит так, словно ему не помешало бы немного утешения, и Тонкс приходится подавлять желание погладить его по голове и спросить, что случилось. Она ведь даже не знает его, а он её.

Он осматривает комнату, останавливаясь взглядом на Тонкс, и она начинает отворачиваться. Но затем вспоминает, что больше не следит за ним, так что у неё нет никаких причин прятать своё лицо. Так что она смущённо улыбается, а он улыбается в ответ, слегка кивнув головой. 

Её щеки покраснели, но не из-за горячего шоколада.

Ремус не отворачивается, когда начинает вибрировать её телефон, на котором высвечивается имя её матери. 

Ей всегда можно доверить испортить момент.

— Дора, как у тебя дела? — спрашивает Андромеда. — Твой отец попросил меня спросить, когда ты придёшь домой. Он хочет с тобой кое-что обсудить, и я надеюсь, что ты скажешь «нет».

— Ладно, но почему «нет»? — Тонкс нежно покачала головой. Она любит своих родителей, но прекрасно знает, что её мать способна помешать любым планам отца.

— Он хочет, чтобы мы отправились в круиз. Что совершенно нелепо, потому что большую часть времени мы куда-то добираемся, а затем у нас остаётся лишь несколько часов, чтобы осмотреться, прежде чем нужно возвращаться, — Тонкс угукает матери, которая тщательно объясняет подробности их плана путешествия.

Тонкс лишь наполовину обращает внимание на неё и следит за Ремусом: как он общается с баристой и заказывает, по её предположению, кофе. Она пытается отвести от него взгляд, но никак не может. У него мешки под глазами, ещё даже хуже, чем обычно, но он улыбается баристе и разговаривает с ним так, словно всё в порядке. 

— Дора? — голос Андромеды выводит Тонкс из ступора.

— Да, извини. Я поговорю с папой. 

— Отлично, а сейчас мне нужно заказать билеты на самолёт, — клацанье клавишами клавиатуры слышится даже через телефон.

— Хорошо, люблю тебя, мам. Передай папе привет. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Дора. 

К тому времени, как Тонкс кладёт трубку и оглядывается, Ремуса уже нет. Он, вероятно, идёт на уроки или домой. Она выталкивается эти мысли из своей головы. Какая разница, куда Ремус идёт? У неё нет причин следить за ним, ведь он больше не в сфере её интересов.

Она делает вывод, что пора идти домой. На столе её ждет стопка других дел, за которые ей заплатят. Киснуть в кофейне совсем непродуктивно, к тому же её горячий шоколад уже остыл. 

На выходе Тонкс, отвлеченная мыслями, позволяет ногам вести её. Она предполагает, что придёт домой, но когда оглядывается, то видит, что идёт по пути, по которому следила за Ремусом. 

Налево от кофейни, вниз по улице, направо, затем снова направо, потом прямо до тех пор, пока не придёшь к библиотеке. Тонкс оказывается здесь, прежде чем понимает это. Библиотека — одно из его любимых мест, как она предполагает. Он проводит здесь почти все время. Ну или это одно из мест с отличным Wi-Fi сигналом. Тонкс ещё не решила, что она ценит больше: тепло или Wi-Fi.

Тонкс морщится и поправляет шляпу. 

Она должна прекратить это.

Думать о Ремусе Люпине бессмысленно. Она не может представиться ему, не может быть его другом или даже просто знакомой, но в тоже время она не может перестать думать о нем. Она видит вязанный свитер, и на ум приходит его имя.

Она внутренне встряхивается и отворачивается от библиотеки. На улице уже темно. Фонари включились, и морозный ветерок веет в лицо. Тонкс уже собирается уходить, решаясь забыть о Ремусе, когда возникает проблема выпитых трёх чашек горячего шоколада.

Ей нужно в туалет. 

Тонкс всегда чувствовала, что она невезучая. А с такими именем, как Нимфадора, это делать вообще несложно.

Тонкс морщит лицо и перебегает через дорогу. Она решительно настроена зайти и выйти как можно быстрее. Избежать Ремуса, найти туалет и вернуться домой в тёплую квартиру.

Все идёт хорошо, пока она не выходит из туалета. Она так счастлива, что не встретила Ремуса, поэтому идёт прямо к выходу. Именно тогда она врезается в кого-то и стопка книг летит на пол.

— Ох, черт, извините, — говорит Тонкс и наклоняется, чтобы взять ближайшую книгу.

— Не беспокойтесь, это я совсем не следил, куда иду.

Когда Тонкс протягивает ему «Коллекцию готических историй», она смотрит в глаза Ремусу Люпину и роняет книгу обратно на пол.

Он наклоняется за ней, и Тонкс отходит от него настолько, насколько возможно. Собирая другие книги, она сглатывает. Ей придется поговорить с ним. Больше избежать этого не удастся. Тонкс надеется, что он не узнает её.

— Мы уже, кажется, виделись? — спрашивает он, стоя у стойки, где библиотекарь сканирует его книги. 

Тонкс отдаёт остальные книги.

— Да, в, эм, кофейне на углу. 

— Точно, — он улыбается, и Тонкс очень довольна, что она не оказывается на полу. У него такая милая улыбка. Искренняя, яркая и подчёркивает его сияющие глаза. Она бы с радостью провела несколько часов, наблюдая за его улыбкой.

— Хотя мне кажется, что я видел тебя где-то помимо кофейни.

Ну вот и все. Сейчас он догадается, что она следила за ним на протяжении последних трёх недель. Тонкс предвидит разговор о её работе и звонок в полицию, а ведь затем ей придётся избегать эту кофейню. Она уже скорбит об утрате Ремуса из её жизни. Тонкс знает его лишь около трёх недель, но сердце замирает от мысли о том, что она больше не увидит его вязанные свитера и старый безвкусный портфель. 

— Ты была у университета несколько недель назад?

— Возможно, я... — она махнула рукой, — часто тут бываю. 

— Я тоже. Такое происходит, когда ты где-то живёшь. Проводишь там много времени.

Тонкс не может сдержать смех. Её слежка была сконцентрирована на том, чем он занимался. Было легче слегка держать дистанцию, когда она не знала, что он был не только неинтересным, но и весёлым. Тонкс чувствует, как её сердце выпрыгивает из груди, когда он снова улыбается. Она обречена.

— Так ты здесь, чтобы взять книгу? — спрашивает он и благодарит библиотекаря, который возвращает ему обратно читательский билет. Тонкс видит, что у него таких билетов полно в кошельке. 

— Мне нужно было в туалет, а моя квартира на другом конце города.

— Ммм.

Ей уже стоит уйти, дверь прямо перед ней. Но она не может сдвинуться с места. Она не может придумать что сказать Ремусу, так что просто неловко стоит здесь.

— Что ж, было приятно познакомится. Тебе следует взять какую-нибудь книгу, как будет время, — Ремус слегка краснеет, открывает дверь спиной, так как руки заняты книгами, и уходит. 

Тонкс вздыхает, когда его больше здесь нет. Тихий смешок библиотекаря напоминает о том, что здесь находятся и другие люди. К счастью, её больше никто не видит.

После этого случая она больше не чувствует неловкость насчёт того, чтобы ходить в кофейню. Она пытается распланировать походы так, чтобы не встретиться с Ремусом, но решает, что если они каким-то образом станут друзьям, то она не будет этому мешать.

Тонкс сидит за столиком с горячим шоколадом и файлам, которые ей нужно прочитать, когда Ремус подсаживается к ней.

— Здесь больше нет свободных мест, — пожимает он плечами.

— О, да, конечно, без проблем, — Тонкс перестаёт бормотать и пододвигает свои бумаги, чтобы освободить место.

— Над чем работаешь? — спрашивает Ремус.

Тонкс старается звучать туманно, насколько это возможно: 

— Да так, над кое-какими бумагами.

— Погоди, — и когда Тонкс думает, что он не может быть ещё милее, Ремус прищуривается и морщит нос, — ты же не учитель?

— Нет, — смеётся она. — Я детектив.

Он расслабляется. 

— Хорошо. Не советую меняет профессию, если ты, конечно, не любишь детей.

— Я и не планирую. 

— Если ты детектив... — он замолкает. Тонкс видит, что он начинает осознавать. — Однажды утром ты была около моего университета, не так ли?

— Да, — извиняющее произносит Тонкс. 

— Ты следила за мной?

Тонкс сморщивает нос и кивает. 

— Эм, меня наняли, чтобы найти какой-либо компромат на тебя.

Ремус не выглядит слишком удивлённым. Так как у Тонкс впервые состоялся такой разговор, то она не уверена, как он должен реагировать. Можно предположить, что не удивленно. Он немного зол, но не удивлён. 

— Ты следила за мной сколько? Три недели? 

— Ну, вообще-то полторы. Я не смогла ничего найти, так что передала отчёт клиенту. Но я слегка привыкла к этому месту, — она не добавляет, что привыкла к нему тоже.

На какое-то время Ремус замолкает. Тонкс почти уверена, что сейчас он уйдёт и больше никогда не заговорит с ней.

— Ты только что назвала меня скучным?

Пришёл её черёд быть удивлённой, и в ответ она смеётся.

— Да, кажется, назвала.

— Поверить не могу, что после почти двух недель слежки за мной ты думаешь, что я скучный, — восклицает он.

— Не ты, — возражает Тонкс. — Лишь некоторые моменты твоей жизни.

— Моя жизнь скучная? 

Тонкс не знает, как у неё это получилось, но оба раза она выставила себя дурой, когда разговаривала с ним. Быть может, ей больше вообще не стоит открывать рот.

— Немножко, но в хорошем смысле. Вообще то, что ты любишь места, в которых проводишь время, кажется мне восхитительным. Это... — предложение обрывается, и она бормочет последнее слово: — Мило.

На лице Ремуса расползается небольшая ухмылка. Кончики его ушей краснеют, и он облизывает губы. Тонкс надеется, что то, что она покраснела, не слишком заметно.

— Так, эм, кто был тот парень, что нанял тебя? — осторожно спрашивает Ремус. 

Тонкс чувствует внезапное желание протянуть к нему руку. Она не обратила должного внимания на это, но при упоминании того, что она детектив, Ремус напрягся. Тонкс размышляет, пропустила ли она что-нибудь, быть может он ввязался во что-то менее скучное.

— Не могу сказать, — извиняется Тонкс. Это прописано в её контракте. Не говорить о том, что она нашла или кто нанял её.

— Он выглядел так, будто не знает о существовании душа? 

Она смеётся над его описанием. Кажется, Ремус знает, кто установил за ним слежку, но Тонкс не может что-либо сказать. Ремус принимает её смех за подтверждение, и настроение его слегка падает.

— Парень был жуткий, и он не был в восторге от того, что я ничего не нашла. 

— Чертов придурок, постоянно суёт нос не в свои дела, — выплевывает Ремус.

— Хей, кто это тут оскорбляет других. Моя работа заключается в том, чтобы совать нос не в свои дела, — Тонкс замолкает, и Ремус немного расслабляется. Теперь он выглядит менее нервным, но злость все ещё видна. На какой-то момент Тонкс задумывается о том, кем именно является её клиент и как он сумел разозлить Ремуса — он всегда кажется таким спокойным, но в принципе она его не знает.

— Верно, это твоя работа, — раздраженно говорит Ремус, а затем вздыхает и закатывает глаза. — Извини. Просто тот, кто тебя нанял... Он годами пытался добраться до меня...

— У него ничего нет, — вмешивается Тонкс, пока он не сообщил ещё больше подробностей. Она уже чувствует себя неуютно из-за того, что следила за ним две недели, так что не хочет, чтобы он делился деталями своей жизни, которые ей не нужно знать.

Ремус фыркает:

— Понимаю, но он не знает, когда остановится. 

— Найми детектива, — хмыкает Тонкс. — Чтобы узнать, зачем он собирает досье на тебя.

— Не только на меня.

— О, — произносит Тонкс. Неужели он кого-то защищает? Она не замечала, чтобы он с кем-то встречался, но может она что-то упустила, так как была слегка отвлечена. 

— Мы с друзьями... — Ремус останавливается. — Мы не ладим с ним. 

— Я поняла. 

— Но если потребуется помощь детектива, я знаю, где его искать, — Ремус улыбается, и Тонкс тоже расплывается в улыбке, уставившись в чашку кофе, не в состоянии взглянуть на него, иначе снова покраснеет, а то за сегодня это произошло уже слишком много раз.

— Мне пора идти. 

Он допивает кофе и откидывает голову назад, обнажая шею, вниз по которой уходит шрам. Тонкс размышляет о том, откуда он взялся и как бы он чувствовался под её пальцами. Ремус ставит кружку на стол, создавая звук, который выводит Тонкс из мыслей. 

— У меня ещё полно дел, — она взмахивает одной из папок, состроив гримасу.

Ремус понимающе улыбается и возится с салфеткой на столе.

— Скоро увидимся, — он встаёт, отодвигая стул и перебирает пальцами по спинке стула.

— Однозначно, — ухмыляется Тонкс.

Ремус расплывается в улыбке, которая слишком быстро исчезает. Он наклоняется вперёд и постукивает пальцами по салфетке, затем протягивает её Тонкс, ещё раз простукивает и уходит, помахав рукой и слегка покраснев. 

Тонкс не сразу замечает, почему он пытался привлечь её внимание к салфетке. Оказалось, в верхнем углу Ремус витиеватым почерком написал своё имя и номер телефона. Тонкс проводит пальцем по номеру и не может сдержать улыбки. Он оставил свой номер телефона. Она аккуратно кладёт салфетку в записную книжку, чтобы не потерять, и возвращается к работе. Так много интересных и загадочных дел, однако теперь Тонкс по-новому глядит на скучные дела. Иногда они оказываются такими же интересными. 

(Тонкс не отправляет ему сообщение этим вечером. Вместо этого она приходит в кофейню на следующий день. Когда он приходит туда, она приглашает его на свидание, потому что те 30 сообщений, которые она набирала на телефоне, не имеют какого-либо смысла, да и к тому же ей предоставляется возможность снова увидеть улыбку Ремуса.)


End file.
